Past, Present and Future
by Live Freely
Summary: The story idea came about after Andy, and Provenza's conversation in the murder room. Andy, letting Provenza know that he is taking all his vitamins, and his stress level is down. So when will he be able to get back in the field?


Major Crimes

Past, Present and Future

The story idea came about after Andy, and Provenza's conversation in the murder room. Andy, letting Provenza know that he is taking all his vitamins, and his stress level is down. So when will he be able to get back in the field?

His future was not something he thought about in his early days as a police officer. So to even contemplate ten, or thirteen years into the future never crossed his mind much less imaged. The journey it has taken him to finally be at peace has been a rough, and long road. For a long time his life had been out of control. His battle with alcohol was the breaking point to rock bottom. It became the last straw to an already fragile marriage. Those struggles was a path he needed to travel to eventually make him whole again. Nothing he could have envisioned would come close to his life today. He will be forever grateful for the support of Louie, the Team and Sharon.

Andy ballet like movement around the kitchen continued with dinner for Sharon. The memories were painful, but necessary for him to always remember what he still had to lose. No one went through life without scars. It's what you do with it can lead you to become a better human being. Today of all days with the bombing at the cemetery has awaken the demons, and angels.

The older you get the more you look back has never been truer for Andy. As human beings the hoped is to age gracefully, and healthy. Recently it has not been the case for him as he bangs away in the kitchen. He finally has the life he wanted with the women of his dreams only for his health to betray him. Besides work, Andy has used cooking as a stress reliever. It's been a nice distraction of sorts after today.

His foray into law enforcement was not by any means easy, or with the best of starts. It could have very well played out in the worst possible way. Stealing is stealing even if the crimes was against a family member. As he washed the fruits, and veggies, Andy could not help, but think about the idiotic decision to steal his cousin's motorcycle. It could have changed his life in the worst possible way. It so happened that fate was on his side. Meeting that cop, and luck changed his life for the better.

With music playing softly in the background, Andy continued to prepare dinner for the love of his life. His memory of the first time he got a look at the best pair of legs will forever been burnt in his memory. Who would have ever though he would be engaged to be married to the most feared women in the LAPD? Not him he though with a soft chuckle.

Their past was well documented for its famous confrontations. Neither saw was the underlining of sexual tension. He may have not notice it then, but looking back it was right in front of their noses. Stubbornness was a trait carried by both its no surprise they did not see it.

As the change of song filtered into the room, Andy thoughts returned to the present, and the massive issue that confronted him. The most important question he faced was his return to the field, or retirement. He realized he face an uncertain future. Not knowing was causing him some sleepless nights. The truth of getting older loomed over him. With so many incidents within the last year he had no choice, but to confront it head on. As dinner was put in the oven to keep warm he made his way to the balcony. He gazed at the beautiful night sky, and wondered if this was how he would be spending his time in the near future.

His phone alerted him to a text from Sharon which brought a smile to his face. His professional fate was now in the hands of his superior's, and worrying would bring on stress he did not need. He reluctantly agreed stress was a major factor in his heart attack. His comments of her being always right was annoying earned him a Darth Glare. Upon seeing it he pulled her to him laughing to help soften the blow. He would go along with the decision made on his return to the field. Although he may not like it, but he would learn to live, and adapt to his new role. Why? Because he lived. He survived a heart attack which made him very lucky. Most importantly he had the best partner in the world to stand beside him no matter what.

Andy, knew they had a long day especially their new Commander. He could not stop smiling every time the team, or other people addressed her by her new title. It makes him so proud the upper brass finally acknowledge her brilliant skills as a great detective in Major Crimes. She did not have it easy the first couple years from him, or the team. She never wavered in her belief, and held on steadfast to the law, and what was right.

He was surprise she changed her last name to Flynn since it was under discussion. He could not lie he felt ten feet tall. It brought out the macho side in him. Who would have though a Flynn would be a Commander?

"Andy, Andrew", said Sharon rubbing his back.

Andy jumped bumping into Sharon as she tried to get his attention. He seemed a million miles away.

"Hey, you're home", said Andy giving her a hug, and then a kiss on the lips before stepping back smiling at her.

"Hi, yourself", with a smile on her face from the greeting she just received.

"Are you ok? You seemed miles away as I opened the balcony door calling your name.

"Great! Now that you are here I was just thinking about things. All good I promise you".

Andy knew he would accept whatever decision was made about his abilities to go back to the field. The fact remain he was not ready to retire, and would be opened to any, and all possibilities. And Louie would really kill him if they did not retire together. But more importantly he still had a lot to offer professionally working alongside his Brilliant, Beautiful, and Benevolent Wife to be.

FIN

Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review. As always I am grateful.


End file.
